


Wheel In the Sky

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: A Tribute To Journey [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Sailor Benny, old timey fic, werewolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Benny hates the weeks he has to spend away from his mate Dean.  Usually they can survive it but now it's proving to be too difficult when Dean realizes he's carrying pups.





	Wheel In the Sky

_Winter is here again oh Lord_  
Haven't been home in a year or more  
I hope she holds on a little longer  
  
Sent a letter on a long summer day  
Made of silver, not of clay  
Ooh, I've been runnin' down this dusty road  
  
Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
  
I've been trying to make it home  
Got to make it before too long  
Ooh, I can't take this very much longer, no  
  
I'm stranded in the sleet and rain  
Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again  
The mornin' sun is risin', it's kissing the day  
  
Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
  
My, my, my, my, my  
For tomorrow  
  
Oh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
Ooh, I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps me yearning  
Ooh, I don't know, I don't know  
  
Oh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
Ooh, I don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
Ooh, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'  
Don't know where I'll be tomorrow  
Ooh, the wheel in the sky keeps turnin'  
Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

 

* * *

 

 

Benny tossed the ropes up onto the dock as the ship came to a complete stop.  His crew was tired and all of them were beyond eager to get home.  They’d been out for over a month now and would have to get back out there again in a few weeks.  It was just enough time to take care of things at home.  Being Captain of his own ship had many benefits, including making their schedule to be home in time for Dean’s heats.  All Omegas got them but Dean’s seemed to be the longest at nearly five days.  

 

“Go on and get outta here, we’ll take care of everything else,” his second in command Cesar called out.  Benny nodded at him before grabbing up his gear.  Their little house wasn’t too far from the docks, both of them enjoying the scent and sounds of the sea too much.  Sometimes he wondered if Dean just agreed to make him happy but his mate was too stubborn for something like that.  

 

It wasn’t long before he was climbing up the steps to their porch and he could smell something mouth watering delicious wafting out of the windows.  His stomach growled obnoxiously and he hurried inside, dropping his pack on the floor, “Dean?” he called out.

 

He dropped the dime store novel he’d been holding in a flash and took off toward the door. He’d missed Benny something fierce and was eager to get hands back on his Alpha. Before his mate could even sit his bags down completely, Dean jumped into his arms and rubbed his nose everywhere he could access the musky scent of sea salt and honeyed pine. Even when he hadn’t been on the ocean for weeks, the man still smelled like it. Like the water itself was in his blood as much as the wolf was under his skin. 

 

“Mmm missed you,” Dean said, leaving quick pecks everywhere, nosing at the soft stubble of Benny’s jaw and whimpering a bit when he finally got his nose full of  _ mate _ once again. 

 

Benny hummed softly as Dean’s warmth spread out around him.  They were nearly the same height but he managed to lift his mate just enough to get them further in the house so he could kick the door closed.  His mate smelled so good, fresh baked apple pie with a healthy dose of cinnamon.  The closer he got to his heats though, it was like being surrounded by hundreds of those mouth watering pies.  He sniffed up Dean’s neck and growled low in his throat.  It would be a matter of days now.

 

“Missed you too darlin,” Benny said kissing along Dean’s jaw until he could press their lips together.

 

“There’s some leftover cornbread in the skillet and a bit of cold stew in the cellar, if you’re hungry.” Dean still felt a little like a blushing bride around Benny, though they’d been mated for years. Always the gentleman, his Benny. 

 

“Sounds amazing.  I’ll go wash up.  Haven’t had much to eat since yesterday,” he said leaning in for another kiss before reluctantly letting go of his mate.  There wouldn’t be time for a real bath but he knew that the basin in their bedroom would have fresh clean water from their well.  He scooped up his pack and carried it into the room, promising that he’d go through it later before grabbing up a rag and the bar of homemade soap.  It smelled of the lavender plants Dean took care of in their garden and smiled.  He was so happy to be home.  

 

He was just pulling on some fresh clothes when the scent of that soup Dean had mentioned filled the room.  It was then his stomach growled loudly and laughed.  It really had been too long since he last ate.  

 

“Anything need to be taken care of darlin?” Benny asked once he was in the kitchen, moving to stand behind his mate.

 

“Oh please,” he huffed, shaking his head at the Alpha. “You go away for a spell and you think both me and the house are just gonna crumble without you. I got news for you Benny Lafitte, I’m perfectly capable of fixin’ anything that needs fixin’.” 

 

Dean shooed Benny over toward the table, sitting his bowl and plate in front of him. “Now, you sit down and eat your supper. Then, maybe, if you’re realll nice, I’ll let you build us a fire to sit at.” 

 

“You know that’s not what I was sayin at all!” Benny laughed but dug in.  The soup was delicious and he groaned as the warmth of it settled deep into his bones.  He grabbed at some of the bread and nearly swallowed it whole.  He wanted seconds but the temptation that was his mate was much stronger.  They cleaned up together and Benny followed him over to the large arm chair.  Dean sat down as Benny got a fire going.

 

“Anyone give you trouble?” Benny asked as he poked at the logs a few times.

 

“Nothin’ I couldn’t take care of...Them Mason boys got rowdy a few weeks back, drinkin’, shootin’, hollerin. It was just after you left but the sheriff took care of em pretty quickly,” Dean said, grinning fondly as he watched them all being carted off the neighboring property. “Hell, I think Cole’s still in lockup.” 

 

Benny snorted at that.  The fire was billowing now and he got up with a tired grunt.  His joints were starting to cramp up.  There was a pat and he turned to see Dean moving over enough to give him room.  He sunk down into the soft cushions and sighed, pulling Dean nearly into his lap, “Good.  It’s about damn time those boys get taught a lesson.  I’ll never forgive ‘em for lettin loose our damn horse.  Took hours to find her,” Benny said.

 

“Oh I think they got what was comin’ to ‘em,” Dean grinned. He was pretty sure Cole was the little bastard responsible for it, anyway. Dean had kicked his ass one day when they were kids and the guy just never seemed to get over it. Like he couldn’t comprehend that he got whipped by an Omega.

 

Forcing himself to think happier thoughts, Dean took a seat on Benny’s lap. “Enough about them...how was your haul? Everything go okay?” 

 

“Mmhmm, the haul was much larger than we anticipated but the pay back will be enough for me to get you that fancy cast iron stove you’ve been wantin for a while,” Benny smiled, his heart swelling at the awed look on Dean’s face, “Not to mention the last lil touches you might wanna put in the nursery,” he said biting his lip, his hand subconsciously rubbing at Dean’s empty belly.

 

“Oh Ben,” Dean said, pressing their lips together in a short, chaste kiss. “All I ever need is for you to come home.” 

* * *

  
  


Benny went over the list about a hundred more times before he handed it over to Cesar with a grunt.  They were setting up to leave in a few days and usually by now he’d be more okay with leaving Dean behind.  But anxiety ripped through him like razor wire.  His mate had been throwing up and cranky the past week that led them to believe that maybe, just maybe he finally caught with pup.  Benny would know the answer once he got home, the midwife of their town Missouri was at their house right now.  

 

If Dean was pregnant Benny didn’t want to leave.  There were several Omegas in the area who could help out including the strange little Omega Castiel who ran the boarding house a few miles from them but they weren't  _ him.   _ It also didn’t help that each time Benny looked to the mountains in the north, the clouds just seemed to get bigger and bigger.  It was going to storm soon and Benny wasn’t sure if they’d be able to get home before it stuck.  

 

But they needed the money that their nets supplied them with.  Benny’s ship was the best and everyone knew that.  Everyone in their town and every single one along the coast depended on Benny’s haul to feed them.  

 

“Ya worried boss?” Caesar asked glancing in the same direction of the clouds.

 

“Mmhmm, Dean may be with pup,” Benny said with a heavy sigh.  Cesar nodded, the ghost of his past trauma with Jesse evident in those dark eyes.  It was a time Benny couldn’t stand thinking about.  They were out on one of their summer runs when Cesar had received a letter in the town they were stationed in, stating in one single sentence that Jesse had lost the pup.  It was something Benny never wanted to experience.  Seeing the life dim in his friend’s eyes, especially since there was no simple way home.  It would still be weeks until Benny could get Cesar reunited with Jesse.  

 

Cesar opened his mouth only to close it up again.  Benny nodded, his hand clamping his friend’s shoulder as they continued on with their work.

 

It was a couple more hours until Benny climbed up on his horse and got home.  There was a nervous flutter in his belly when their house came into view and Missouri’s buggy still sitting next to it.  Her driver leaning up against it with a cigarette between his lips.  He nodded towards the midwife’s nephew and stepped inside.  

 

“And there’s your mate… no need to worry now-” 

 

“I ain’t worried,” Dean huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Missouri always seemed to know what was going on in his head and it left him a touch unsettled every time she came around.

 

“Well then I suppose that’s just your rotten insides makin’ that face for you,” She said, mostly teasing. “I’m finished up here, you just follow my advice and everythin’ will be just fine.” 

 

Benny couldn’t help huffin out a laugh, “Thanks ma’am,” he said holding the door open for her.  She gave him one of her signature grunts and he shook his head.  He stayed there until the buggy pulled away before turning to his mate.

 

“What’d she have to say?” he asked reaching out for Dean’s hands to pull him in a bit closer.

 

“She says you’re a stallion and I reckon that means I should keep you out in the barn with the other wild animals,” Dean said, barely able to hold back his laugh. A smile exploded onto his lips pretty quickly and he lost all chance he had at making Benny think he was even remotely serious.

 

Benny snorted, swooping in to nip at Dean’s neck, making his mate laugh even harder.  He loved the sound, the way it echoed in their home.  It was definitely something that helped him get through the lonely months out at sea.  

 

“Have to keep my insatiable mate sated somehow now don’t I?” he asked with a quirked brow.

 

Dean shook his head at the man he’d fallen in love with. 

 

It was more than just Alpha and Omega, more than scents and wolves, it was something he’d only heard stories about. The humans in the villages to the north mated without their noses or the feeling of a bond thread snapping tight.   
  
“Yeah, well you can’t put a baby in me again, so maybe try some pie next time, stud.” 

 

Benny’s smile grew so wide it nearly hurt, “So we’re gonna have a pup?” he asked, hands instantly fluttering down to Dean’s flat stomach.  It was silly to be moved by something as small as a seed but it was in there, growing already.  Both of them had wanted one so badly it almost felt unreal that it was happening.

 

“At least one, the way Missouri talked could be more...but she didn’t say for sure,” Dean said, biting his lip. He felt more than a little nervous about the whole thing, wasn’t sure they were ready for more than one. Frowning, he realized he probably wouldn’t stop worrying about it for a while. “I think she does shit like that just to nag at me.” 

 

“She’s evil.” 

 

“You love her,” Benny teased, gently pulling Dean’s abused lip out between his teeth with his thumb, “I know ya can take care of yourself darlin but if this storm comes in early, promise me you’ll either stay with Jesse or Castiel?” Benny asked.

 

Dean grumbled, “I like bein’  _ here _ , in  _ our  _ place. But maybe, if...if they’re willin’ I’ll send for one of them to come to me.” 

 

“I just don’t want you to be alone is all.  Not while you’re…” Benny sighed heavily, “I shouldn’t even be goin right now,” he said moving to sit on the arm chair.  Guilt was settling heavily in his gut.  As he glanced over at the wood pile they kept inside the house he made a mental note to make sure the corral was filled before tomorrow night.

 

“Hey, I’m fine...I know that crazy Alpha part is takin’ over but we need you out there. The town, me, and our pup or pups...we’ll be lucky to survive the winter if you miss this last catch,” Dean said, rubbing at his Alpha’s neck to soothe his aches. “You’ll be back before you know it and then we can settle in for the long months,  _ together _ .” 

 

Benny nodded, pulling at Dean’s wrist to get his mate where he wanted him.  Once Dean was in his lap Benny rested his head against his chest, “Most of the time I’m fine with leavin, knowin you can handle everythin around here.  But I don’t wanna  _ miss _ this part with you,” he confessed quietly.  He wanted to be there when Dean got sick or too cranky to move.  Call it him being a typical Alpha he didn’t care, he wanted to experience all these new firsts with his mate.

 

“Promise you’ll write as often as you can?” Benny asked.

 

Dean made a dismissive noise, “You think I’mma let a little thing like the ocean keep me from gripin’ to you about this trouble you caused?” The corner of his mouth raised a little but just barely. He didn’t want to break, he knew if he did Benny would never leave and Dean wouldn’t let down the rest of the townsfolk. 

 

“I look forward to it darlin.  Gonna stay pretty close to Ellen’s so just send ‘em there like last time,” he said trailing his hand up and down Dean’s leg.  His eyes wandered to Dean’s stomach again that set off a whole new set of flutters.  By the time he would get home Dean’s belly would be softer, rounder.  

 

“Alright, let's get our chores done so we can eat some supper and then relax,” he said pecking at Dean’s lips.

 

“Mmm, I think you can do the chores today...and I’ll nap. Yes, that sounds fair. Afterall, I’ll be takin’ care of things round here for a long time by myself,” Dean grinned wickedly, leaning back in the chair to make himself more comfortable. “Don’t hurt yourself, now.” 

 

Benny barked out a laugh, “Fine you brat but will you at least keep me company then?  Or you too tired now?” he asked giving his mate a curious look as he took off his shirt and tossed it at his face.

 

Dean scraped his eyes over Benny’s tight, muscular body. “I could be convinced…” 

 

Benny stretched his arms above his head, the little groan leaving Dean’s lips making his lips pull up into a smirk, “Let me know if ya change your mind,” he said and headed out back to first start on Dean’s chores then his own.

* * *

  
  


Dean gathered up the warm buttered biscuits into the handkerchief and tied it off before wrapping it up with the other food in the small blanket he liked to pack for Benny. They had canned meals on the ship but he always liked to make sure the crew had at least one good meal before they set out and tried to feed them all once they got back, but usually it was only the single boys that stopped in, for obvious reasons. 

 

“That’s the most of it, but you’ll have to get the pies into the back before we set out,” Dean said, carrying the large blanket of food out to the borrowed carriage.

 

Benny nodded, making sure his pack wouldn’t move as Dean stowed away the food behind it.  He hurried back inside the house to grab up the pies Dean had made for them.  His mate was a God send and everyone always sang his praises when Benny would bring out his food for dinner.  He triple checked everything and then eased himself onto the bench in front.  His and Dean’s horses stomping at the ground impatiently.

 

“Ready darlin?” Benny asked once Dean was settled in next to him.

 

“Of course, let’s get you home to the sea,” Dean teased. They both knew that it was part of him, written into the bones of who he was, but Dean also knew that if pushed, Benny would gladly give it all up for him. Though, he refused to steal his mate’s spirit that way, no matter how lonely he got some nights.

 

Benny smiled softly at his mate and nodded, snapping the reigns to get the girls moving.  He took it slower than normal, not wanting to jostle around the supplies too much.  Especially the food.  If they lost even one pie not only would Dean become cross with him but so would the crew.  Hell he’d have a damn mutiny on his hands.  The thought made him huff out a laugh, shaking his head at Dean when he gave him a look. 

 

“It’s nothin, just thinkin of how the boys would throw my ass overboard if one of the pies got ruined,” he grinned.

 

“Well yeah,” Dean said, like that was clear as day, because to him it was. Benny liked his desserts, loved tasting his food, bragged about Dean any chance he got. But Dean also got the feeling that his Alpha never really understood the love of a good pie the same way he did, but that was okay. “Don’t think I wouldn’t do the same.” 

 

“Oh there is no doubt in my mind that you’d whoop my ass all over this town if that happened,” he snickered.  There was already a crowd building up by his ship and he sighed.  It wasn’t just their families that saw them off but the entire town.  Sometimes it made him happy to see it but days like today he wanted the send off to be over and done with.  He hated saying goodbye to Dean, now though it was different.  Now he was saying goodbye to  _ both _ of them and it was unsettling his stomach.  

 

He parked the carriage as close as he could and his crew moved in to quickly start unloading.

 

“Thank you so much Dean!” Garth shouted when he found the still warm blanket covering the biscuits.

 

“Eh, you guys need a warm meal every now and again, especially you…” Dean teased, eyeing up Garth’s lean frame. He was one of the youngest members of the crew and still unmated, though Dean had got a letter from Benny that said he turned into a blushing goon whenever he saw Joanna Harvelle. 

 

He hugged a few of his favorite crew members, telling them all to take care of themselves out there and to be safe. Then he got to Bobby who held on just a little tighter and a little longer, which made Dean feel like he didn’t have to rush to let go. It was a nice feeling. 

 

“You take care of him and bring him back to me, Bobby...or I won’t let you spoil our baby.” 

 

He couldn’t stop grinning and it only widened as he watched Bobby’s face brighten with the news. 

 

“Don’t you worry none kiddo, I’ll take good care of him,” Bobby said squeezing at Dean’s shoulder before heading onto the ship.

 

Benny looked over the provisions and nodded to Garth to take them into the cargo storage area.  They were as prepared as they were going to be and finally it came to the part he was dreading all day.  He took up Dean’s hand and drew him away from the others, wanting a moment alone with his mate.

 

“Stay safe darlin and remember what I asked, please.  I don’t care if they come to you instead but the second the snow sticks…” Benny sighed, pulling Dean into a tight embrace.

 

Dean pulled Benny into a hug so he could nuzzle at his throat a little without everyone staring at them. Though they weren’t nearly as backward as the humans he’d seen when he was younger, both of them liked to save that stuff for more private times. “Yeah, I got it… don’t worry so much, Alpha.” 

 

“Hard not to,” Benny said with a shrug.  He held onto his mate for as long as he was able before finally letting him go, “I love you,” he whispered, pressing his lips against the mating mark on Dean’s neck.

 

Dean barely resisted the urge to hold on a little tighter. He knew it was time, Benny had to go not only for them, but for the whole town. He straightened his back and pulled away with a grin, making sure the most recent picture Benny had in his mind was happy. 

 

“Love you too, be safe out there and come home to me soon.”

 

“Promise,” Benny said kissing at Dean’s lips one last time before jogging over to his crew.  They got the ship untied and quickly got aboard.  The town waved and hollered for them but all Benny could see was Dean’s face and beautiful smile.  He could do this.  It was only a few weeks and he’d be home again.

 

* * *

 

Dean looked down at his belly and frowned. Missouri had told him that he was fine, that the babies were fine but his stomach still looked mostly flat, maybe a little bloated but still basically the same. He could hear the heartbeats so it wasn’t completely hopeless, but he kept waiting for some sign on his body that it was real. 

 

“How long did it take for you to show with Krissy,” Dean asked over his shoulder as he climbed off the chair and finally pulled himself away from the mirror. 

 

Castiel stirred at the cups of tea he was preparing before bringing them over with a little smile, “It took me a while too.  Inias was terrified that the midwife had been wrong.  I could feel her though but it didn’t matter, Inias moved us here because of Missouri’s reputation,” Castiel snickered.  His mate was the exact opposite of what an Alpha should be but it never mattered to Castiel.  As long as he was good to him and their daughter.

 

“I don’t like this, I...I need to see them,” Dean said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. He knew he was being overly emotional about the whole thing but Benny was supposed to be back any day now and he’d not changed hardly at all. 

 

Castiel frowned and moved to sit next to Dean.  They were growing closer as friends and he knew Dean enjoyed that his scent calmed him down but they weren’t at the snuggling stage that most Omegas did out of comfort.  Instead he gently touched at Dean’s arm and pushed the cup into Dean’s cold fingers.

 

There was a knock at the door and it snapped Dean out of his thoughts, though he wouldn’t be surprised if they found their way back, they usually did. He sat the tea down on the table and moved toward the front of the house. Jody standing on the porch with a smile. “Hey, c’mon in.” 

 

“As much as I’d love to, I need to get back home. But I was down at the post and this came for you so I thought I’d drop it off on my way to the ranch.” 

 

“Thank you, Jody… drop by soon and I’ll send you home with one of those maple bacon stack cakes you love so much.” 

 

“Will do, take care Dean.” 

 

Castiel waved at Jody from the couch and waited for Dean to plop back down next to him.  There was a letter in Dean’s hands and Castiel chewed on his lip, “Is it from Benny?”

 

“Yessem, though I think maybe it’s not a good sign...I really don’t wanna open it,” he said, tugging his lip between his teeth. Even before he’d glanced down at the familiar tilted print of his name, some kinda  _ wrongness _ just swept over him. Normally he’d have torn through it, split it open immediately, but he just knew it wasn’t good. “He’s supposed to be here...why is he sendin’ mail if he’s comin’ home any day now?” 

 

“I don’t know Dean.  The storms will be starting soon, maybe they hit up there sooner than we thought?” Castiel said softly, “Would you like me to open it for you?”

 

Part of him knew it couldn’t be too bad, Benny was safe enough to write, which was a load off his mind but if something happened to the ship, or someone on his crew, Benny would be wrecked. Dean swallowed, his hands trembled a little as he handed over the envelope. “Yeah, yes. Please.”

 

_ My Sweetheart,  _

 

_ I know you’re gonna be upset getting this rather then seeing the ship pulling into the dock right about now.  The blizzard hit just a few days ago and I’m prayin that this letter even gets to you.  The last carrier warned me that it could be a possibility of him not making it past New Crest, that little town in between here and our home.   _

 

_ If it does, I’m so sorry that this isn’t me sayin I’m comin home soon.  We had to pull back almost the moment we laid the traps down.  Now I’m afraid we’re gonna lose ‘em all at this rate.  Thank the Gods Ellen has enough room for all of us here and that maybe, just maybe Garth will get the courage to do something about his ridiculous infatuation with Joanna.   _

 

_ I miss you so much.  Both of you.  I knew I should have stayed back, knew it in my gut something was going to go wrong.  Though I am grateful all of us are safe and got back on land before the damn storm truly hit.  I can’t say when we’ll be back, we’ll have to try and salvage what we can once the storm passes.  I just hope it’s enough. _

 

_ I can’t wait to come home, it’s torture being this far from you.  Be safe darlin. _

 

_ Love, _

 

_ Benny _

 

Dean was glad that everyone was safe, but the wrenching in his gut didn’t stop. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who was upset that their Alpha wasn’t going to be home soon. He scrubbed a hand over his face and pushed himself off the couch. “You hungry? I’m hungry, I think I’ll start a fire and maybe make a pie…” 

 

“I’m so sorry Dean,” Castiel sighed gently folding the letter back up to place on the table.  He followed Dean into the kitchen and quietly watched him work his frustrations out into the food he was making.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“It’s fine, just hungry s’all,” Dean said, hating the feeling of helplessness that washed over him. He knew Castiel was tryin to help but he also knew that he wasn’t going to settle until Benny was home again, in his arms. “What do you think about mixin’ some cranberries and sweet apples together? Bet it wouldn’t taste too bad…” 

 

Castiel pressed his lips into a thin smile and nodded, “Sounds amazing, I’ll get the fruit,” he said before heading towards the hatch that would lead into Dean’s root cellar.  He didn’t care if the pie tasted awful, he’d eat it if it made his friend feel better.

 

* * *

 

Benny’s body ached all the way down to his toes.  It was late, or insanely early whichever way you looked at it, the entire town was still asleep.  There was no homecoming and Benny didn’t really want one anyway.  They’d stayed an extra two weeks after the storms had finally stopped to salvage what they had lost.  It paid off of course but it also meant two more weeks missed with his mate and their unborn pup.  With no letters able to come in from Asheville, Benny had no idea how Dean was doing and that alone scared him.  

 

“Go on and get home boss, we can always unload and take care of everything later,” Cesar said wearily.  Benny barely nodded, the words escaping him as he and his crew trudged their way through town.  The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon when his house finally came into view.  Just the sight of it had him humming softly.  It really shouldn’t have surprised him but he found his breath lodging in his throat when he saw Dean kneeling in his garden.

 

“Dean,” he whispered, feet glued to ground as he continued to watch his mate.

 

Moving was harder now that his belly had finally popped, it had gone from slightly pudgy to a balloon almost overnight. It had been that way for a little over a week and as much as he grumbled about it, Dean was still happy that he could finally see proof that the twins were really there, really real. He picked a few more squash blossoms before finally giving an effort at pulling himself off the ground. Before he could struggle, a strong muscled arm was under his knees and he was lifted into the air. 

 

“Holy,” he hissed, before he recognized the familiar taught muscle of Benny’s body against his. “Jesus, Benny...scared me to death.”

 

“Sorry darlin, thought you were a dream at first,” Benny grumbled, pressing his face into Dean’s neck.  Gods he smelled amazing.  He gently put him back down on his feet, his hands instantly smoothing over Dean’s much rounder stomach.  Nothing could be done to rewind back time but he couldn't help the lump in his throat that he’d missed it.

 

“It’s so good to be home,” he sighed, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“S’good to have you back,” Dean said, breathing in the scent of his Alpha and mate. It had been too long and he’d ached for the company more than anything. The pack Omegas kept dropping in to “visit” which was code for checking up on him, but they had their own places to tend and nobody could really make him feel at peace besides Benny. “C’mon, got something to show you.”

 

Benny nodded, their hands holding the other tightly.  It was warm inside, pulling a guttural groan out of his throat.  The temptation lay down and pull his mate in with him was all too great.  It could wait a few more minutes though.  Dean brought him over to the couch and plucked something up from the arm.  When it was placed in his hands it took a long second for him to realize what it was.

 

“Oh, Dean.  This is beautiful,” he said dragging calloused thumbs over the soft denim quilt.  He recognized some of the squares from his own old pair of pants and couldn’t help grinning wide.

 

“I’ll have to get a little help with the backing but this part is almost finished and Vic is gonna bring over some wool later this week, should be nice and warm for the babies,” he said, biting at his lip a spell. He’d made every effort to take into account all the things they’d need, and see to it they had them but he remembered his momma telling him that there weren’t any real way to be ready until they came out.

 

“Thought maybe I’d trade a couple meals to Garth when y’all got back and he’d cut me down one of those smaller oaks out on his parcel, gather enough to wood to build them a hope chest, maybe even one each if I can spare the time.” 

 

“That would be amazing darlin,” Benny said almost a little sadly.  He tried to brush it off but it lingered like a son of a bitch, “I’m awfully tired sweetheart, you mind if I lay down a bit?” he said with a small forced smile.

 

Dean looked back at his mate in confusion, “You just got here…” 

 

He looked a little longer at Benny’s face and grimaced. “What is it, somethin’ happen to your ship?” 

 

“Nah, everythins fine, just tired is all.  Don’t think I slept at all on the way back, wanted to get home,” he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.  It was a horrible feeling gnawing on the back of his neck, almost like he was a stranger in his own home.  He didn’t like it.  

 

“Horsefeathers! While I don’t doubt that you’re tired..that’s not it. Don’t you try to pull one over on me Benny Lafitte,” he said, feeling a low level fit building inside him. If it wasn’t for the sadness in those bright blue eyes, he might have let it rip. 

 

“What is it, what’s really eatin’ you?” Dean asked, slapping gently against Benny’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s only gonna upset you more,” Benny snorted shaking his head.  He tried to keep the Alpha part of his brain on lock down, knowing his strong willed Omega absolutely hated that kind of crap, “There ain’t anythin I can do to change what I missed around here and I am so damn proud to have an Omega that doesn’t actually  _ need _ me to take care of them but sometimes...I dunno.  I feel useless sometimes,” Benny sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, like I said, it was a long trip.”

 

“Oh...so you  _ don’t _ want the honey-do list I made for you?” Dean said, an almost shy smile grew on his lips. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m all about pullin’ my weight around here but you’re a fool if you think I don’t  _ need _ you.” 

 

Benny brightened a bit, “You have a list?” he asked reaching out to touch at Dean’s belly again before wrapping them around his mate to rub at his back.

 

“Oh yeah, I may be willing to carry around your sandbag pups but I ain’t a bit above puttin’ your backside to work...the fence is broken up by the ridge, banister on the front rail is a bit wobbly and I didn’t wanna try to fix it alone, and I’m not throwin an axe with this stickin’ out so you can restock the firewood pile too and-” 

 

Benny swooped down, pressing their lips together to stop Dean’s rambling.  It was effective and finally got to taste his mate again.  His lips were sweet and Benny couldn’t help moaning a bit, “I really missed you,” he said softly cupping the sides of his face before peppering kisses all over Dean’s cheeks and eyelids.

 

“Missed you too,” he mumbled as a faint flush spread over his neck and cheeks. These stolen moments, them just  _ being _ together made everything, the loneliness, the hardships of ranch work, all of it, worthwhile.“Go get yourself some sleep and I’ll have somethin’ warm waiting on you after you’ve rested.” 

 

“Come with me instead,” Benny countered, threading their fingers together and tugging on Dean’s hands to get him to follow.  He’d been sleeping alone for too long and knew Dean felt the same, even if he had two pups growing inside him.

 

“Alright, but no complaints later when you’re eating cold soup,” Dean grinned, knowing good and well that Benny wouldn’t be making a fuss over it, not if it meant they could spend this time together. 

 

“I won’t, need this more than I need food at the moment,” he said quickly changing into something warmer.  He had to stop though when Dean’s hands touched at his bare back, finger tips smoothing over old scars and some new ones from this last trip.  He decided to keep his shirt off and crawled into their bed with Dean, his arms instantly going around him tightly.

 

“Have they started kicking yet?” he asked slipping his hand under Dean’s shirt to rub at bare skin.

 

“It’s just faint, not enough to really feel it on the outside yet I don’t think… but they’re stirrin’ up a mess of trouble on the inside,” Dean said, chuckling to himself. It had been too long since he’d had this, the warmth of his mate, the scent of them mixed in their bed. Benny’s scent would cling for a while but this last trip had taken longer than most and it was stale by the time he got back. 

 

“I bet,” Benny laughed nuzzling the back of Dean’s neck as he continued to rub at his belly.  A deep swell of happiness surged through him and he sighed.  All the twisted feelings he had earlier were a distant memory, easily being replaced by the sweet scent of his mate and unborn pups.  His eyes had just closed when there was a flutter against his hand.  It wasn’t a nudge, just something buzzing.  Grinning widely he dragged his thumb over the spot and it happened again.

 

“Think they missed me too?” he asked softly.

 

‘I’m sure of it, I don’t think they’ve settled this much since I started feeling them.” Dean loved the way his mate just seemed to radiate happiness whenever he got a piece of good news, or his head swelled up a bit. Benny was one of the most humble Alphas he’d ever met and the wolf could use a compliment every now and again. 

 

A flurry of giddiness over took him and he scooted down to press his face against Dean’s stomach, kissing at the tight skin, “I missed you too, I’m not goin anywhere for a while now, probably not until after you two are born,” he said with a deep sigh.  It was the only good thing about winter.  After the last haul they got a good amount of time off before having to hit the seas again. 

 

“Have you made plans for their cribs yet?” he asked biting his lip.

 

Dean struggled not to laugh at his ridiculous mate. Instead he tried for a serious and confused expression, “You mean you haven’t done that already?” 

 

Benny snorted, pinching at his mate’s hip, “You have plans for everything else,” he said with a little shrug, “I want to build their crib though...just wanted to make sure you didn’t have something in mind is all.”

 

“Nope, all yours,” Dean said. He pulled Benny’s arms tighter around him and snuggled into the embrace. He savored the moment, at least until he couldn’t anymore. Then he chuckled and moved Benny’s hand a bit until…”Looks like one of the little cubs is getting stronger, maybe an Alpha like his daddy.” 

 

Benny grinned, moving back up so he could nuzzle into Dean’s neck, their legs tangling together, “Maybe.  Could be a strong willed stubborn Omega like you,” Benny said squeezing around Dean until there was no breath of space between them.

 

“Maybe one of each,” Dean said, wincing as he felt a rough kick to his side. “Shiit, maybe that one’s part bull.”

 

Benny smiled rubbing at Dean’s stomach in earnest down, trying to calm his warring pups.  The flutters were a bit stronger now and even though he loved that he could feel them under his fingertips, it was causing Dean discomfort.  

 

Benny began to hum softly, the words to an old french lullaby he remembered his momma singing to him when he was just a pup coming out gradually.

 

_ Dodo, l’enfant do, _

_ L’enfant dormira bien vite _

_ Dodo, l’enfant do _

_ L’enfant dormira bientôt. _

_ Une poule blanche _

_ Est là dans la grange. _

_ Qui va faire un petit coco _

_ Pour l’enfant qui va fair’ dodo. _

_ Dodo, l’enfant do, _

_ L’enfant dormira bien vite _

_ Dodo, l’enfant do _

_ L’enfant dormira bientôt. _

_ Tout le monde est sage _

_ Dans le voisinage _

_ Il est l’heure d’aller dormir _

_ Le sommeil va bientôt venir. _

By the time he reached the end the pups had settled and Dean was breathing deeply, his mate clearly passed out against him.  Benny smiled warmly, his body buzzing with the deep contentment he was feeling.  There was work to be done and that wonderful list to be completed but for now he cuddled close to his mate, breathing his family in.

 

* * *

 

Dean traced along the smooth oak, grateful that they’d been able to trade for even more of it. Once Benny’d figured out what he wanted to do with the cribs. Could have made it pine or cedar with trees from his own spread but there was something about the way the light planks carried some of the low notes in Benny’s scent that he knew it would calm the pups, calmed him as well.

 

His belly was so big that he felt like he couldn’t come within a foot of something without scooting it across the floor. He patted at it, the weariness of carrying two people around with him everywhere was getting harder to fight. He smiled down at the round curve and whispered, “We’re ready for you, you know...no need to be stubborn.” 

 

Benny chuckled, laying down the buttery soft blankets Mary had sent over along with about a hundred other things that they may need.  Including Dean’s own hope chest.  It had been fun and emotional going through it with his mate. Sadly Benny had no idea where his was, lost somewhere along the way when his family fled to Asheville.  Benny never got the details of the incident, only grumbles from his grandparents.  What he could piece together was someone drew blood against the other, no one knew who started it, human or wolf but the next thing they knew their village was up in flames.

 

Benny brushed his fingers over the blankets again, reveling in their softness when there was a knock on the door, “Might be Garth.  He said Ellen was gonna be sendin’ us a box as well and you know he was too eager to pick it up for us,” he laughed with a shake of his head.

 

“I’ll waddle over there and see,” Dean said, shaking his head a little as he went. His hand was almost always glued to his lower back now that there was so much pressure on it. He made his way to the door, though it was slow going, and opened it. To his surprise it wasn’t Garth but Mrs. Missouri instead. 

 

“Hello there, seems I came just in time,” she said with a smile, not even waiting for Dean to allow her inside before gently moving around him to place her bag on the table, “Now, get that Alpha of yours to start getting your room ready,” she said.

 

Dean sputtered a bit but let Missouri in, not that he really had a say in the matter. The woman was known to push her way around everyone like they were always running ten minutes behind her, and as strange as it was, it usually worked out for the best. 

 

“Benny, it’s for you,” he called out, chuckling as his mate hopped to. 

 

“Oh, hello Missouri-”

 

“Don’t hello me boy, I know you heard me.  Get that room ready, it’s gonna start any moment now,” she said with a quirked brow towards the Alpha.

 

Benny blinked a few times, his head turning to Dean to only get a shrug as a response.  Without another word he did what was asked of him, the list of what needed to be done already burned in his brain a few weeks ago.  He just got the pot onto the stove when he heard Dean’s shout.

 

“You okay?” Benny asked running back into the room to see Missouri rubbing Dean’s back.

 

“What in the-oooooowww,” Dean said. It felt like every muscle in the lower half of his body was strung together in a big knot and someone was just squeezing the hell out of it. He thought he was gonna fall on his face until he reached out for the couch arm. 

 

“Holy...shi-” Dean cut himself off, and bit at his lip instead. He wouldn’t curse in front of Missouri, not after that whacking she gave him with a wooden spoon when he was younger. 

 

“It’s alright now Dean, deep breaths.  You have everything ready yet Alpha?” Missouri asked in that steely tone of hers.  It had the hair on the back of Benny’s hair stand up and even though every part of him was screaming to move by Dean’s side he ran back into the kitchen instead.  The water was boiling now and he quickly got it into the bedroom where he stripped their bed.  He got the nice sheets put away, swapping them out with ones Dean was okay with ruining.

 

“Can I come near my mate now?” Benny asked once he was finished.

 

“For now.  Once this really starts and the other Omegas come, you’ll have to stay-”

 

“No, ain’t happenin...I’m in the room with him…”

 

“Ben, trust me, you don’t wanna be in there. I don’t know for sure what’s gonna happen but I know you don’t wanna see it, even I wouldn’t wanna see it for Pete’s sake...” Dean said, reaching up to connect with his Alpha. He knew Benny well enough to know there wouldn’t be any Alpha rage, which was what he thought Missouri was worried about, but he can feel enough to know that it’s gonna get gruesome and if he could choose to leave, he would. 

 

Benny whined low in his throat as the wolf part of his brain surged forward, “Dean…” he sighed heavily, pressing his face in Dean’s neck.  He didn’t want to miss this.  What if something happened…

 

“Don’t you worry son, nothins gonna happen to Dean or your pups,” Missouri said, her tone gentle and soothing the ache in Benny’s chest. 

 

“S’fine, you stick around outside or go have a beer with one of the boys….it might be a while,” Dean said, he’d relaxed a little once Benny had agreed to leave. Wasn’t sure he could have ever looked his mate in the eye again if he’d been stubborn about watching. 

 

“I’m stayin here until Missouri kicks me out,” Benny said stubbornly.  Missouri rolled her eyes fondly and led them into the bedroom to finally get those pups out of Dean’s belly.

 

* * *

 

To say Benny was a mess would be an understatement.  He’d only been in the room for maybe a handful of minutes before Castiel, his younger brother Samandriel and a female Beta he’d never met before came into the room.  He was ushered out of the room but not before he got one last kiss pressed to Dean’s warm forehead.  He didn’t like being out here in the hall, not one bit and neither did the wolf inside.  Both were grumpy and damn near to the point of barging back in, especially when Dean began screaming in pain.  It was taking too long, even as an Alpha he knew this.  The Beta was the only one who would come out of the room, her scent not able to trigger anything in Benny which was probably the reason why she had the task of getting more water and more sheets.  When she came out with bloodied ones though, he felt his world sway and she nearly lost her balance when he surged forward.

 

“He’s fine, I promise.  The twins are just being stubborn,” she said.  Her words calmed him only a smidge and he went back to pacing.  Finally after what felt like days he heard the first cry.  It echoed throughout the house and he laughed loudly.  It wasn’t long after when the second one exploded through the door.  They sounded so healthy...but was Dean okay?  He swallowed down the lump in his throat as Missouri poked her head out with a warm but exhausted smile.

 

“You ready to meet your pups?” she asked.  Benny didn’t answer but followed her into the room.  His eyes instantly landed on his mate and he rushed over to place his hand on his pale cheeks.  He wasn’t warm anymore but Benny didn’t like how cool he felt either.

 

“Is he…”   
  


“He lost a bit of blood but he’ll be okay Benjamin,” Missouri cooed at him.

 

Benny sat down on the bed next to his mate and cupped his cheek, “Are you okay?” he asked, not wanting to hear it from Missouri but from Dean himself.

 

Dean’s head felt a bit woozy but he was good enough to reassure his mate, nodding along and squeezing at whatever part of him was closest. He was tired, so tired but his babies cried for him and Dean wasn’t about to let a little blood loss keep him from cooing over them. 

 

Benny kissed at Dean’s clammy forehead as something was gently pushed into his arms.  He looked down and gasped.  The baby in his arms was a little wiggle worm, squeaks and hums slipping past their lips with each squirm.  He felt the tears on his cheek before he realized they were there and laughed softly.  There was a tut and he looked up, Missouri had the other twin and was nodding towards his free arm.  He eagerly held both his pups close and his heart damn near exploded in his chest.

 

“What do we name them?” he asked, only able to take his eyes off them for a brief second.

 

“Mmm, how bout, maybe Belle? She’s got her daddy’s eyes,” Dean said, pointing toward their little girl. Her bright blue peepers blinking quickly, before slamming shut again. It was dim in the room but the poor little thing was still probably not use to the light. “We could call her bluebelle.” 

 

Benny hummed with a nod before glancing at the other twin.  He didn’t need Missouri to tell him it was a boy and he smiled, thinking of his granddaddy before the name slipped out, “Noah.” The pup blinked his eyes open and squeaked again, wiggling in his arm, “Have a feelin we’ll be callin him squeaks though,” he grinned.

 

Dean patted at the pups head real gentle like. They were soft and warm and they smelled like flowers, must have been something in that soap that Castiel used to clean them up. He smiled and reached for Benny but before he could touch his Alpha, his eyes began to droop, “Maybe I’ll juss’ take a lil nap.” 

 

“Dean, first drink this,” Castiel said, suddenly appearing at their side.  He held a warm mug up to Dean’s lips and helped him drink the tea.  Once it was down, Dean fell back in a slump instantly asleep.

 

“What you give him?” Benny asked.

 

“Chamomile and Lavender, he’ll sleep deeply for a few hours.  At least until they need to be fed,” Castiel said with a warm smile.  Benny nodded his thanks as the Omega took Belle and helped him get them settled in the cribs he had set against the wall of their bedroom.

 

“Thank you all for coming and helping him-us,” Benny said, ducking his head down a bit.  Each of them smiled and left, only Missouri stayed to keep an eye on Dean and the pups.  They talked a bit but mostly sat in the room in a comfortable silence.  Once in a while Benny would get up and hold one of the pups when they’d get restless.  He had Noah in his arms again when Dean stirred a few hours later, looking much better than he had earlier.  

 

“Do you need help feeding them or do you remember everything I told you?” Missouri asked as she plucked Belle out of the crib to hand over to Dean.

 

‘I’m good, ‘s pretty easy to figure out I think,” he said as he pulled Belle to his chest and waited for her to latch on. It was a little uncomfortable but nothing compared to the hell that he’d just gone through so it didn’t seem like a drop in the bucket as far as pain went. “See, she’s a natural eater, just like her pops.” 

 

Benny chuckled watching in fascination as Dean fed their pups.  When Belle was done he took her and then handed Noah over for his turn.  Before Missouri could tell him he rubbed at her tummy until she let out a belch, “Very much like her pappa,” Benny teased with a fond grin.

 

Missouri watched them for a few more minutes before silently leaving the house.  They didn’t need her anymore that night.

 

“You gonna be okay takin’ care of things ‘round here for a few days?” Dean asked, though he knew Benny would insist on him staying in bed until he was fully healed. He grumbled a bit about Missouri not giving him enough notice to prepare some food, though it wasn’t like Benny was a lousy cook, he just preferred doing that himself.

 

“Of course.  Castiel said he’ll be by tomorrow to help out as well,” he said leaning in to kiss at his mate’s lips, “You hungry?”

 

“Not just yet, might rest a bit more before trying to eat myself...don’t wanna waste the food if my stomach doesn’t settle soon. C’mon, evenin’ chores can wait, I want you here, next to me.” 

 

“Whatever you need darlin,” Benny said before getting up and placing both of their pups back in the crib.  They made a few fussy noises but soon were asleep.  He turned back to Dean and crawled into the bed next to him, “I’m so proud of you sweetheart,” he said softly.

 

“Good, next time you can do the heavy liftin,” Dean teased, knowing the promise of more pups would earn him the nuzzle at his neck. Sure enough, Benny groaned and nosed at that sensitive spot right in the middle between his ear and shoulder. 

 

“Even after all that you’d be willin to have more?” Benny asked raising up on his elbow to look down at Dean.

 

“As many as you want,” Dean said, smiling smugly to himself. It sure was a mess of pain that Dean wasn’t in a hurry to feel again, but he’d always imagined a full house of pups and knew Benny had too.  _ “After we build on some more space.” _

 

“Of course,” Benny said, not able to help the thrum of excitement in his bones.  He knew it was going to be a long while yet before they could even start trying but he couldn’t wait.  Maybe this time he’d be able to be there for Dean in the beginning.  He kissed Dean again, pulling the blankets over the both of them, “I love you so much sweetheart.”

 

“Love you too, Ben.” 


End file.
